Angels And Demons
by Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy
Summary: Angels and Demons always fought feiously.But what if their rulers were long lost childhood friends?Forbidden Love thats what happens
1. Chapter 1

Neko-Smw first please read the following also

I love you so goodbye,Wait…What?!,Luce come back,revenge,help me,we found love in a hopeless place,Dragon Guardian, sparks fly(yeah I just thought of those 2 songs) fairy tail facebook and my upcoming story what a messed up world and this story I don't own but belongs to an incredible person in facebook

Erza:JUST GET ON ALREADY!*death glare

Neko-SMW:H-hai!

Wendy:arigato minna and Neko-SMW-sama doesn't own fairy tail (ps don't blame Neko-SMW if theres some mistakes shes switching computers now)

"_Ne Natsu" lil Lucy said "what is it?" lil natsu asked "promise me we'll be best friends __**no matter what**__ " she said then Natsu gave her his signature grin"of course" he said then Lucy smied _

A blond girl woke up in a sweat and cried 'Natsu where are you?' she thought "Lu-chan!Lu-chan op[en up" she heard "Levy stand aside" a commanding voice said and at that Lucy flinched. A few seconds later she heard two swords and her door being cut down "I knew it,you still miss him" Erza said amd Lucy turned away "I'm going to change" she said going into her closet

30 mins later

Lucy,Erza and Levy were now heading to the palace they arrived they were greeted with a "Your highness,welcome,take a seat" a white haired girl said and Lucy sat down "so whats this emergency meeting about?" she asked "Well we're setting the score once and for all" the white haired girl's little sister said "we are battling the demons next month" their brother said then Lucy nodded 1 hour latter the meeting was done and they all left.'Next-month huh' she thought and looked down "Lu-chan,what's wrong?" "nothing" 'why do I feel like I will see him again?'.

Dark Realm

The same thing happened to the demon's king,Natsu Dragneel."OI! Ice-pick!Metal-head! What does the Angel's queen look like?" he asked "Don't call us that!" Gray said while gajeel was nodding and Natsu was rolling his eyes sticking out his hand "anyways here salamander"gajeel said handing Natsu a as he saw it his eyes widened and dropped the the Angel's queen was no other than his Child-hood friend,Lucy Heartfilia


	2. Chapter 2

Neko-SMW:Im sorry for not updating but I had school exams and I was just lazy

And for those who read my stories but have no account? No problemo here you can get all my updates

/pages/Neko-Sky-Maiden-Wendy-Fanfictionnet/180006638809259?cropsuccess

Just add facebook

I don't own FT

~Natsu~

'Lucy….Why must fate be _so_ cruel?' I thought as I was staring at the black ceiling of my bedroom

…

…

…

…

…

GAHHH! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! 'Luce Im coming"I thought as I jumped out of my window and let my black wings pop out

-The Light Above The Clouds-

~Lucy~

I was humming the song glitter as I brushed my hair. "Luce" I heard . Natsu? I must be going crazy. I ignored it and went back to brushing my hair "Luce" I heard again this time I turned around and dropped my brush to the floor in surprise "Natsu" I whispered as tears flowed out "Hi" he said sadly. "So it's true" he said. I ignored him and tackled him to a hug crying "Natsu..Natsu" I said again and again "Shh Luce its okay I'm here I'm here" He said soothingly.

When I finally calmed down he said "Luce I-Im the demon's king" He said sadly. I looked at him in surprise. "you probably hate me now…" he said looking down at the floor I quickly said

"N-no! I still love you Natsu!"

"But we cant be together.."

"Yes we can! Natsu it can be between us only!please" I cried as I hugged him tight. "But-" he began but I cut him of by kissing him on the lips.10 seconds passed till we broke apart. I laid my head on his chest and whispered "Please…please". "Okay" he replied

Neko-SMW:so how was it good?bad?need to do it again?please review


	3. SUMIMASEN (must read)

HI! NEKO SMW HERE!

1st I would like to apologies: I have to go on Hiatus until I graduate (I need to study)

2nd I am sorry for short chapters but I do all my stories at once and at school

3rd I might start a story (will actually) Its Fairy Tail Girls generation.I know I know 10+ unfinished stories and your starting a new one? It just keeps popping up in my mind

Again im so sorry!


End file.
